everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis Donut
DexvenForever is Justine. She would prefer it if you could call her JK. Her tempermental, slightly creepy, and psychotic side is more towards Hades. Her tomboy side likes Artemis. She spends her days on the wikia and doing homework as quick as possible for more wiki time! She loves writing anything and loves math too! She will consistently earn money to buy EAH and MH stuff. You will probably never see her on anything, because all she does is edit, make the occasional comment, and edit some more. Please visit her OCs, which will be displayed on this page! Call meh JK, Hades, or Artemis! About Me Real Name: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION. The reason she lets everyone call her JK is because of her initials. The reason she also like Hades is because he is her favorite god, and also dark and mysterious, and she appreciates that. The reason she also uses Artemis is because she is also a maiden, and would love to know how to use a bow and arrow, along with other weapons. Age: Demigods have ages, unless you are a demigod/witch/demon/cake girl. Home:'' New Yoooooork... Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do-oo, Now you're in New Yoooooork!'' I live in a little surburban town in Queens. But, I still live in New York City, and I have been to Manhattan and The Bronx, and I love every part of my city. So the entire NYC is like my home. Ethnicity: '''I'm Chinese! To be specific, I'm Mandarin. '''Nicknames: JK, Hades, Artemis. Wattpad: My account is JKDDXtreme About Me On The Wiki Ranked: #3 and trying to move up. Joined: June 5, 2015 Achievement Points: 2,250 points OCs 'My Main Squad' * Merana Little * Desdemona Marise Schicksal * Damien Constantine Schicksal * Tailor Quick * Copolla Wind-up 'Future Peeps' * Annadore Dechance * Amy Dechance * Lucky Fortuna * Deirdre Swan * Frank Dul * Copper Wind-up * Diamond Deck * Clover Cards * Spades Shuffle * These are people I haven't made yet but don't want you to steal. Personality JK is what you would call a bookworm. Day and night, she will read books. In her room, she has tons of shelves full of books. Harry Potter, Chronicles of Narnia, Dork Diaries, Divergent, you name it! She finds it comforting to curl up in a ball in a one-sie with a thick volume. On a scale of one to ten, JK's creativity level would be 10x10x pi. She loves to draw, especially EAH style, anime, chibi, and more! Fashion is one of her passions, which you can tell from the level of detail her OCs' clothes have. She is a very free spirit, that is why she is deciding to start working and writing a book right now so she can be an author. Of course, she also has some faults. For example, she does get furious way too often. Hades takes up about 50% of her time, instead of JK. That gets her frustrated and stressed. And, slightly psychopathic. Plus, she does kinda talk back without meaning to. As in, Hades resurfaces a lot. This might resulted in her becoming enemies with those middle school mean girls. Meh, who cares anyway? (Then gets ripped to shreds by 3-inch long hot pink fake fingernails.) JK also gets annoyed by things that she can't explain how they annoy her. For example, when you finish a plate of delicious yakisoba, you get annoyed that no one has invented a time machine yet, so you can't just re-eat what you just ate. She procrastinates her homework, but somehow gets her work finished to get a good grade. Of course, in middle school, she will put her studies first, then the wiki, and then her social life. At this rate, JK will be a nobody in real life. She loves playing the piano, especially learning popular songs. JK also likes to dance, including ballroom, ballet, swing, and more. On a Saturday night, she fills up yet another page in her sketchbook with ideas, sketches, and bold fashions. Then she makes a list of things she wants out of boredom and unintentional Ever After High greed. She reads fanfiction like there is no tomorrow, and looks at fan drawings that way too! No matter where she is, what she's doing, or which thoughts she's thinking, you can honestly say that JK is a weirdo. Appearance JK is about 4'11 tall, and 94 pounds.(From all those desserts!) She has a fair face, with a golden-normal skin tone for the rest of her body. She has natural black hair, meaning super dark brown hair. The top of her hair seems white in very hot sunlight, though. She has a silky bob with spiky side bangs. Her eyes are slightly larger than average eyes and dark brown. JK has very flexible limbs, resulting in her starting to take gymnastics. Interests As you know, JK loves art. But what you don't know is that she loves so many types of it! Manga, Anime, Ever After High Style, chibi, cartoon, kawaii, stick figures, proportional figures, fashion illustrations, doodles, and more! And yet, though most of her drawings are fashion, chibi/kawaii, and other cutesy stuff, she also loves drawing weapons, such as guillotines, maces, sabers, and especially in anime form. Drawing is must in her life, without it, she'll go crazy out of boredom. Plus, without being able to draw, there is nothing to do during non-wiki time! JK also likes playing the piano. Ode to Joy is an all-time favorite. So is Starry Night. She is currently working on Tailor Swift's Bad Blood, the album version. The link leads to another website, and just click on the green flag to listen. JK, Hades, and Artemis all like the album version better. And there are a bunch of oldies-but-goodies songs, along with original compositions. She is also quite interested in crafting. JK loves making anything, from crocheted stuffed animals, to 3-D snowflakes, to sock puppets! One of her favorites is a piped chocolate bowl. It's a bowl, make of chocolate! Unfortunately, it did not last long(Sneaky smile and sticky fingerprints left on the keyboard.). Here's a vid by Ann Reardon of How To Cook That on how to if you want to make it: Om nom nom. She also loves EAH dolls, so watching MyFroggyStuff to make doll crafts is essential for her. Reading books. There is no explanation for this. It is just a part of who she is. Friends From mah point of view, people who are nice!: Nyx, Scythe, Woot, Sabine, Rai, Mish, Kitten, Taco, Zena, Regan, Ryu, Zam, and more to be added when I explore more and learn other users' names!!! My Top Ten Ships I prefer my ships straight, thank you very much. 'Canon' 1. I honestly can't decide between Dexven and Dizzie! 2. Still, Dexven or Dizzie! They are both wicked awesome! 3. Sparchess- Swan Thief is AMA-ZIN! You just can't argue with that. 4. Alibella- I blame this Youtube channel called Lizzie Hearts for getting me into it. No comments except that Alistair REALLY does look like Gerard Way! 5. Huntlynn- Classic Huntlynn, I have no reason for this except that they don't work with anybody else. 6. Spelody- If Sparrow doesn't work with Duchie, then I'd have to choose Melody.'' "You are the worst shot ever after, yeah! Melody rhymes with Spelody!"'' 'Fandom Couples' 1. Damana- Feauturing my beloved MerMer and Dami. AKA Smoky Water. Fanfic coming out about it soon! 2. Pythe- The princess who falls for a soilder. Give em a round of applause! 3. Annaroy- Annabelle and Roy! Created by CeriseKitty3030 4. Razzle- Razzle Dazzle! XD. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 'Fandom Friends' 1. MerDesi- Sister-brother- girlfriend awkwardness! 'Fandom Rivals' 1. Meress- I can just imagine the daily fights... :) Oufits You may describe my style as edgy chic. Class-ic Schedule If I could pick, then... Throneroom 1st Period: '''Home Evilnomics- I have to admit, evil spells are good subsitutes for pranks... '''2nd Period: '''Beast Training and Care- I love animals and wished I could take care of them in school, so this is a win-win! '''3rd Period: '''Grimmnastics- Physical Education is important! Especially since I love sweets so much... '''4th Period: '''Heroics 101- It sounds awesome! Learn some fighting techniques! '''5th Period: '''Cooking Class-ic- Mmm... another excuse to eat desserts! '''6th Period: '''Princess Design- This is like, my dream! '''7th Period: '''Arts and Crafts- Drawing stuff? My talent! '''8th Period: '''Environmental Magic- People need a reminder that our lives are in danger if we don't do something! '''9th Period: Muse-ic- I am amateur at piano, if I do say so myself! Trivia *Her theme song is a cross between Cinderella and Secret. *Her favorite food is anything sweet! *She can speak Mandarin quite fluently *She's actually only 11 years old. Quotes Gallery Stuff I Drew Transparent2.png IMG 0936-1-.jpg IMG 0930-1-.jpg IMG 0940-1-.jpg IMG 0942-1-.jpg Pcartworkbyjk.jpg IMG 0944-1-.jpg|Artwork For Min Yao Chun|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Min_Yao_Chun IMG 0947-1-.jpg|Artwork of Schöne Faurst|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Sch%C3%B6ne_Faurst IMG 0961-1-.jpg|Scythe Sasin's Artwork|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Scythe_Sasin IMG 0965-1-.jpg|Quinn Schauer's Arwork|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Schauer IMG 0969-1-.jpg|Pythia Adalinda's Artwork|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Pythia_Adalinda Drawing(1).png|My First Computer Art! Drawing.png|My second Computer Art Drawing (2).png|My Third Computer Art/Writing Photos of Mah Random Stuff IMG 0948-1-.jpg|My art kit IMG 0950-1-.jpg|Oh wait there's more IMG 0953-1-.jpg|The book and pen used to create everything I've done on this wiki. IMG 0954-1-.jpg|Wait a minute, is that a mushroom fairy? IMG 0956-1-.jpg|My usual outfit IMG 0957-1-.jpg|Oh lookie, a giant turtle that my aunt knitted. IMG 0958-1-.jpg|Oh lookie another one. Category:Driver Category:JK